And then there was Miranda
by janelle clark
Summary: Miranda is finally back from Mexico City and shes brought a BIG problem home with her. She really needs Lizzie by her side, but Lizzie is too busy basking in her 15 minutes of fame. Who can Miranda turn to? Takes place after the movie
1. The return of Miranda

Lizzie sat quietly on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. She aimlessly flipped through the channels finding nothing interesting.   
  
"Summer TV gloom. The one time when us kids have time to watch television…nothing's on."  
  
DING DONG!  
  
When the doorbell rang Lizzie leaped off the couch with new found energy. She whipped open the door.   
  
"MIRANDA!!!!!!" She squealed, hugging the brunette at her door.   
  
"Oh my god I have SOOO much to tell you!" Lizzie chippered excitedly, pulling Miranda into the house.  
  
Miranda smiled happily and quietly said, "Yeah…I have a lot to tell you too…"  
  
"This is so great! I haven't seen you in like a month! It's too bad you missed graduation! And did you miss something! I totally fell on my a-"   
  
RIIIING!!!!  
  
The ring of the phone abruptly interrupted Lizzie's sentence.  
  
"Hold on Miranda." Lizzie said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh hey! Yeah!" Lizzie said excitedly twirling her hair. "Yeah that was cool! My mom said I might….." Lizzie said pausing every few seconds to let the person on the other end of the phone speak.   
  
Miranda felt a little awkward sitting there listening to Lizzie's phone conversation so she walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.   
  
She opened the cupboard and took out a bag of chips. Lizzie's mom walked in just as Miranda was about to walk out.   
  
"Hi Mrs. McGuire." Miranda said politely.  
  
"Hey Miranda, haven't seen you in awhile!" Jo said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, my family went to Mexico city to visit some relatives" Miranda explained.  
  
"Oh well, I'm glad you're back." Jo said, opening a bottle of soda.  
  
Miranda entered the living room to find Lizzie lounging on the couch, still talking on the phone.   
  
"Who are you talking to?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Kate." Lizzie mouthed.  
  
"What? Say that again because for a second it looked like you said Kate." Miranda said surprised.  
  
"Hold on for a second Kate." Lizzie said, covering up the mouth piece of the phone.  
  
"Yeah I did say Kate." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Wait…you mean Kate Sanders?" Miranda asked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, Kate Sanders." Lizzie answered.  
  
"Wait, you mean Kate Sanders, cheerleader, the one who always insults us?"  
  
"It's okay Miranda…I'll explain in a second kay? A lot has changed since you left!" Lizzie giggled.  
  
"I'll say…" Miranda sighed leaning back on the couch while Lizzie got back on the phone.  
  
******************************AN HOUR LATER********************************  
  
"Okay bye Kate!" Lizzie giggled and hung up the phone.  
  
"Wake up Miranda!" Lizzie said, gently shaking her friend.  
  
"What? Oh sorry. It's just you were on the phone so long…" Miranda said groggily.  
  
"Oh I'm sooo sorry Miranda! I'll have to fill you in on everything that happened since you've been gone!" Lizzie said excitedly.   
  
"Yeah…I have something to tell you too." Miranda sighed.   
  
"Okay but me first! I'm sure mine story is bigger than yours anyways!" Lizzie joked.  
  
"Wouldn't be so sure…" Miranda mumbled.   
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing…" Miranda started. "So what's been happening since I was gone?"  
  
"OH MY GOSH. You'll never believe it. I performed in front of like a thousand people in Rome!"  
  
"What?" Miranda said looking confused.  
  
"Yeah okay so I was impersonating this Italian pop star, Isabella but see Paulo wanted to make it look like she couldn't sing , so he tried to trick me into performing and sounding bad and like so he could get back at her for wanting to go solo and then but see Gordo found Isabella and she explained to me that he was trying to trick me and she sang and then they turned off Paulo's song track and turns out he couldn't sing at all he was just lip synching! So then me and Isabella performed but then she left me and I performed by myself!" Lizzie mumbled excitedly.  
  
"Huh?" Miranda said looking EXTREMELY confused.  
  
Lizzie giggled. "Ha, I guess since you weren't there I have to go a little slower for you."  
  
*********************AN HOUR LATER******************************  
  
"Wow Lizzie, seems like I really missed out." Miranda said slowly.   
  
"Yeah, well don't worry now you know everything so its cool." Lizzie said.  
  
"Well a lot's changed. Kate's your friend again…"Miranda said trailing off.  
  
"Hey don't worry! She could never replace you!" Lizzie replied embracing her best friend.  
  
"Yeah well…looks like time I should be getting home." Miranda said getting up off the couch.  
  
"But WAIT! You didn't tell me about YOUR vacation!" Lizzie protested.   
  
"Hey we have the rest of the summer! And you're not going anywhere anyway! It's hard to be a diva when you're grounded isn't it?" Miranda teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Lizzie laughed throwing a pillow at Miranda's head.  
  
"Hey…I just thought of something…" Miranda said.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Where's Gordo?" Miranda asked. "I mean we hardly ever have a get together without him."  
  
"Umm…yeah he's kinda been avoiding me since I kissed him…"  
  
"Since you WHAT?" Miranda yelped sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"Since I….kissed him." Lizzie said turning bright pink.  
  
"Like on the lips?! How did this happen? Where did this happen?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"In Rome…he had done the sweetest thing for me, he totally bailed me out. I mean without him I would have been on the first flight home. I felt so bad for totally almost ruining his trip. And we were on the balcony of the hotel with this awesome view…I guess I kind of got caught up in the moment." Lizzie said closing her eyes, remembering.  
  
"What did he say? What did he do?" Miranda asked curiously.  
  
Lizzie giggled. "He said thank you!"  
  
"Thank you?" Miranda started to giggle too. "Well at least he didn't close the door in your face like Aaron did!" Miranda said giggling.   
  
The two girls fell back on the couch laughing away. Just like it had been before.   
  
"Oh god…I thought this was over!" Matt said walking through the house staring at the two giggling girls.   
  
"Go away Matt!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"Hey you don't have to scream!" Matt said shaking his head. "I don't want to be around two stupid girls anyways." Matt walked out of the room with a disgusted look on his face.   
  
"So what did you want to tell me Miranda?" Lizzie asked breathing hard from laughing so much.  
  
"Ummm…you know Lizzie I really gotta get going, my mom wants me back by dinner." Miranda said standing up.   
  
"Oh well…okay." Lizzie said disappointed. "Why don't we meet at The Digital Bean tomorrow at 12?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I thought you were grounded?" Miranda replied.  
  
"Well my parents are going to some gnome convention tomorrow so they'll never know." Lizzie said.   
  
"Okay…meet you there at noon tomorrow." Miranda said opening the door.   
  
"Later!" Lizzie said closing the door behind Miranda.  
  
Miranda stood on the doorstep of the McGuire household and looked down at her stomach.   
  
"Well…I'll tell her about you tomorrow." 


	2. The Digital Bean

Miranda slowly walked into the Digital Bean, looking around for a blonde head of hair.   
  
"Hey Lizzie!" She called to the blonde sitting at a table in the middle of the hangout.   
  
Miranda stopped short before she sat down. She looked up at the blonde who was not Lizzie but actually Kate.   
  
"Oh, she invited you?" Kate said sneering.   
  
"I was about to say the same exact thing." Miranda shot back, just as nasty.  
  
"Hi guys!" Greeted Lizzie as she bounced up to the table.  
  
"Hi…" Miranda and Kate both answered, still sneering at each other  
  
"What's wrong you guys? No…don't tell me. You guys cant get along? Come on! Just let it go you guys! We're starting High School now. It's like…we can all be friends! Just like old times!" Lizzie suggested.  
  
"Yeah…REALLY old times." Miranda said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Yeah like ANCIENT. Lizzie, I can handle being your friend. I mean you've performed at an international awards show! But this dork? As if!" Kate folded her arms to her chest and looked up to see Ethan Craft raising an eye brow at her.  
  
"Umm…hi Ethan!" Kate said, sounding a bit TOO cheery. "Like I was saying Miranda, as if I'd would let some stupid things said in middle school get in the way of our new found friendship!"  
  
Ethan smiled at this and said, "Well, ladies I was wondering when you'd all become amigos!"   
  
"Amigas." Miranda corrected.   
  
"Oh my bad! You should know Miranda, you got the roots." Ethan said knowingly.   
  
" Yeah well I WAS in Mexico city for about a month ." Miranda said.  
  
" Really? When?" Ethan asked.  
  
"All last month? When I wasn't at school?" Miranda explained.  
  
"There was school last month?" Ethan said, looking confused.  
  
"Never mind Ethan…" Miranda said shaking her head.  
  
"Well I'm off to the high school. They have a summer program for Water Polo there I have to go to." Said Ethan   
  
"Adios Amigo!" Lizzie yelled after him.  
  
"Wait…I thought it was amigA?…Why don't you guys just make up your mind!" Ethan said confused, walking out the door. Lizzie, Kate and Miranda dissolved into giggles at Ethan's innocent ignorance.   
  
"So Miranda, tell us about your vacation in Mexico city!" Lizzie urged as their laughter died down.  
  
"Well…it wasn't very interesting." Miranda started.   
  
"Oh My God!!! TURN UP THE VOLUME!!!" Kate screamed staring at the TV in the top corner of the room.  
  
Everyone turned to the television as some tall kid pressed the volume button.  
  
"What is it?" Someone questioned.  
  
"Cant you all see?" Kate asked.   
  
"Hey its that girl right there!" A tall brunette said pointing at Lizzie.   
  
And indeed it was Lizzie. Standing on stage in Rome singing her heart out.   
  
The familiar music poured into Lizzie's ears (hey now, hey now this is what dreaaams are made of!)  
  
"Wow, but…but why is it on TV. in America?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"We've got satellite." said the Manager of The Digital bean as she was passing through.   
  
"Cool! Lizzie how'd you get on TV?"  
  
"Lizzie is that really you?"   
  
All the kids in the Digital Bean had questions for Lizzie. Of course she answered them all happily.  
  
"Wow look who's Miss popular now." A familiar voice behind Miranda said.  
  
"Gordo!" Miranda said smiling.  
  
"Yep that's me…what's Lizzie doing here? I thought she was grounded." Gordo said uneasily.  
  
"She snuck out. Her parents went to some kind of convention or something." Miranda explained.  
  
"Oh…so…umm…you wanna get out of here? I don't think she'll notice." Gordo said looking at the slowly growing crowd around Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah…" Miranda said picking up her things.   
  
"Bye Lizzie!" She called over her shoulder. But Lizzie didn't even hear.   
  
"Whatever…"Miranda walked glumly out of the Digital Bean with Gordo.  
  
"Hey, what's up Miranda? Something wrong?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Miranda said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Lizzie told you didn't she." Gordo said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah…so what's up with you and Lizzie now?" Miranda asked.   
  
"Well…I really don't know." Gordo answered. "I mean, we haven't talked about it since it happened."  
  
"You should talk to her." Miranda suggested.  
  
"What if she doesn't want to talk about it though? What if it was just some random kiss that she felt she had to give me?" Gordo pondered.  
  
"GORDO!" Miranda said placing her hands on his shoulders. "LIZZIE LIKES YOU! YOU LIKE LIZZIE! TALK TO HER!"   
  
"Okay…I'll talk to her I guess…that is, if she ever gets away from her fans." Gordo said.   
  
"So, enough about me Miranda, whats up with you?"  
  
"Well…" Miranda trailed off.  
  
"Oh, is it one of these I met this boy and I only want to talk to Lizzie about it things?" Gordo asked only half jokingly.   
  
"No…its just…bigger than most of our problems." Miranda started.  
  
"Bigger?" Gordo asked. "How so?"  
  
"Well…lets just say that there's two of us here but then technically there's three." Miranda started uneasily.  
  
"Huh?" Gordo looked blankly at Miranda.  
  
"Im…" Miranda trailed off as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Youre…No…you cant be pre-" He stopped speaking as Miranda's tears began to fall down her face.  
  
"How? Well I mean duh I know how but…Are you sure? Well…who was it? Some guy in Mexico City?" Gordo asked as he put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"No…" She said quietly.  
  
"Who then? Where?" Gordo asked curiously.  
  
"Well…right before I left for Mexico city I stopped by Mr.Durmstrang's class to get my class work that I'd need an-"  
  
"MR.DURMSTRANG? Miranda he's married!" Gordo exclaimed in astonishment.  
  
"Ewww no!!" Miranda said in disgust.   
  
"Oh" Gordo said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Anyways, like I was saying, I stopped by school and I saw someone there…He offered to help me carry all my stuff home. I was carrying all the stuff out of my locker since I wouldn't be returning before school ended, so I let him help me. When I got to my house, no one was home. We got to talking and…one thing lead to another. I…I…asked him to slow down but…I didn't expect him to be so forceful…" Miranda said, her eyes closing at the memory.  
  
"Wait-so you're saying this guy forced himself on you?" Gordo asked, concerned.  
  
"No, not exactly…" Miranda said glumly.  
  
"Who was this guy?" Gordo asked.  
  
"It was-" 


	3. meeting someone new

"Hi Gordo!" Lizzie said running up to them, interrupting Miranda in the middle of her sentence.   
  
"Oops sorry Miranda were you saying something?" She asked looking at Miranda's face with her big blue eyes.   
  
"Oh…no…go ahead." Miranda said quietly.   
  
"But Miranda…" Gordo started.  
  
"No, Gordo it's okay." said Miranda as she backed away from Lizzie and Gordo. "You guys need to talk anyways. I'll see you around!" She said waving and walking off.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Lizzie curiously.  
  
"Oh…umm…nothing….so…" Gordo said, turning a bright pink.  
  
"Gordo…um…about that night in Rome…"   
  
"You don't have to say anything Lizzie I understand." Gordo said glumly.   
  
"You…you do?" Lizzie asked confused.  
  
"I understand that being in Rome, and me helping you out like that….could get you carried away I guess." said Gordo quietly.  
  
"What? Gordo…no. I…I…umm…" Lizzie looked at Gordo and trailed off.  
  
Gordo was looking at the sidewalk below him, pretending to be overly interested in a small rock.   
  
"Gordo, look at me." Lizzie said moving closer to him.  
  
Gordo slowly looked up expecting to hear the worst. Lizzie put her arms around him in a soft embrace. Gordo let loose of the hug but he didn't move farther away. He was so close to her that he could see the silverish flecks in her blue eyes. He was admiring the beauty of her eyes when the next thing Gordo knew, Lizzie's lips were touching his in a sweet, tender kiss. Gordo pulled away and blinked in confusion.   
  
"But…" He started.   
  
"Shh…" She said touching his lips with one of her soft, slender fingers.   
  
"I like you Gordo." She said quietly, looking at her shoelaces.   
  
"What?" Gordo asked, his eyes getting wider at the idea.  
  
"I…I said I like you. I mean, I always liked you but I LIKE you Gordo. Funny, I've been whining to you all this time about not being able to find the perfect guy and here he was right under my nose!" Lizzie said smiling.   
  
They stared at each other for a second. Both lost at words. As if it were instinct, Gordo touched her soft, pink cheek with his hand and kissed her.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Miranda walked down the street taking her time. She had nowhere to go besides home and that wasn't the best place to be right now. She pondered whether she should just go home and tell her parents the news right now. She knew they'd be disappointed in her and she hated it. She had gotten into trouble plenty of times over stupid little things but nothing this big. She wondered if her mother would cry.   
  
"No…she won't cry." Miranda whispered to herself as tears welled up in her own eyes.  
  
"How could I have let this happen?" Miranda said angrily to herself.  
  
"How could you have let what happen?" said an unfamiliar voice.   
  
Miranda looked up to see a handsome boy of about 16 sitting on the stone fence along the park.   
  
"Oh…umm nothing." She said to the stranger.  
  
She was going to keep walking but he jumped off the fence and stood in front of her offering his right hand.   
  
"Hi, I'm Justin." He said flashing his straight, white teeth.  
  
"Um…oh, I'm Miranda." She said shaking his out reached hand.  
  
"So what's a pretty girl like you doing walking down the street alone on this beautiful summer day?" He asked smiling.  
  
She couldn't help but smile back. He had one of those contagious smiles.  
  
"I'm just taking a walk…thinking about some things." Miranda said.  
  
"Oh, your boyfriend I'm guessing?" He said, pouting his supple lips in disappointment  
  
"Oh, no," Miranda said. "I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
The boy's contagious smile returned to his face.   
  
"Well Miranda…I know we've only known each other for around 60 seconds but…are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.   
  
"Umm…" Miranda looked at a crack in the ground as she thought, 'Well…it wouldn't hurt to go somewhere with him, he's REALLY cute!'  
  
Miranda looked up at his gorgeous ice blue eyes.   
  
"Hey do you want to meet me at the Digital Bean tonight?" She asked.   
  
"The what?" He said looking at her, quite confused.  
  
"The Digital Bean! On the corner of Carson and Reddick Ave! Wow, I thought EVERYONE went there." Miranda said amazed.  
  
"Oh…well I just arrived here today. Im staying the summer here with my cousin." Justin explained.  
  
"Oh that explains it!" Miranda started. "Who's your cousin? Maybe I know him?" she asked curiously.   
  
"Oh, really weird guy. Names Tudgeman. Larry Tudgeman." Justin said.  
  
Miranda's eyes screwed up in disgust.   
  
"Umm…you know what? Tonight's not very good for me now that I think of it…" Miranda said trailing off, not sure how to break the date she just made.  
  
"Oh! Um…then how about tommorow?" Justin asked hopefully.   
  
"Uhh…I…I don't know. I'll have to check…but I'll probably see you around. I mean this town isn't that big." Miranda said plastering on her fakest smile.   
  
"Oh…well…I guess I'll see you around." Justin said, his bright eyes not shining quite as bright as before.   
  
"See…see you around!" Miranda yelled practically running down the street.   
  
She sighed. For one second--just one second she thought she'd have at least one night to forget this huge burden she had brought upon herself. One more night of fun with a really cute guy. As if nothing had happened. But it would have been very hard to pretend to forget about her baby if she had been on a date with her unborn child's second cousin. 


	4. letting the parents know

Miranda ran the rest of the way home. When she finally got there she decided that she was going to tell her parents. She knew they were going to find out eventually anyways. It wasn't as if they wouldn't notice her stomach slowly growing to the size of a overly large watermelon.   
  
"Mama? Papa?" she called as she dropped her bag, walking into her bedroom.   
  
Miranda got no answer to her calls so she called again louder.   
  
"MAMA? PAPA?"   
  
Her cat scurried across the room having been awoken by her yells.   
  
"Oy Miranda! Do you have to scream so loud?" her mother said walking through the front door Miranda hadn't even bothered to close when she came in the house.  
  
"Where's dad?" Miranda asked looking around.   
  
"Oh he had an important meeting up in Sacramento he had to hurry up to. He left while you were out." Miranda's mom explained.  
  
"W-when will he be back?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow or the day after." her mom said nonchalantly while putting away bags of groceries.  
  
"Oh….maybe I should wait…" Miranda said quietly to herself  
  
"Wait for what Mija?" Her mother asked not even looking up at her daughter.  
  
"Oh…I just wanted to tell you something but…maybe I should wait till Dad's here." Miranda said worriedly.   
  
"Just tell me Miranda." said her mother who had just ducked out of sight putting a roll of paper towels in the cupboard under the sink.  
  
"Well…I have a problem…" Miranda started then slowly cut off. "Mom could you at least look at me when im talking to you?"   
  
Her mother stood up from her crouching position where she was putting a bunch of carrots in the refrigerator.   
  
"Well?" Her mother said impatiently with hand on her hip.  
  
"I…I…I.." Miranda stuttered. It was harder than she thought. Somehow she couldn't form the words in her mouth. It was as if she believed that if she didn't say the words out loud they wouldn't be true.  
  
"Well spit it out mija! I don't have all day!" Her mother said shaking her head at her.  
  
"Im…pregnant." Miranda said with her head down in shame.  
  
Her mother giggled. "Speak up sweetie it sounded like you said you were pregnant."  
  
Miranda's eyes filled with tears once again. "That IS what I said mom…."  
  
"You cant be serious. Miranda I have no time to play your games right now im busy." Her mother said shaking her head and turning back to place a head of lettuce in the fridge.  
  
"No…Mom…I'm not joking...I…I…wish I was" Miranda tried hard to keep the tears from pouring out of her eyes.  
  
Her mother turned around slowly and looked Miranda straight in the eye.   
  
"You're…you're not…how could you be…."  
  
"I am…" Miranda said avoiding looking into her mother's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" her mother asked.  
  
"Pretty sure…I…I…bought one of t-those t-tests at….at the store…" Miranda tried with all her might to keep her voice from quivering.   
  
Mrs. Sanchez walked right past Miranda and made a beeline for the bedroom she and her husband shared. Miranda followed behind her, wondering what she could possibly be doing. Mrs. Sanchez opened a drawer and threw out some clothes without even looking at them. She pulled out a pink box that was under the clothes.   
  
"Mom…I told you I already took one of those tests." Miranda protested.  
  
"DO IT AGAIN…." Mrs. Sanchez demanded.   
  
**********************************AN HOUR LATER******************************  
  
"See, I told you mom…it turned blue." Miranda said.  
  
Her mother looked her, eyes full of disappointment.  
  
"Well? Who's the father?" She asked.  
  
"I…I…I don't know." Miranda lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Mrs. Sanchez said, raising her voice.  
  
"You…you wouldn't know him…" Miranda lied again.  
  
"It was that Gordon boy wasn't it? I knew it! Always around that David…"  
  
"No! Mom I swear! It was…this guy named Larry. You know, the one with the dark hair. The smart one?"  
  
Her mom looked at her peculiarly. "You mean the one you and your friends always talk about? The one that wears the same shirt everyday?"  
  
"Yes…" Miranda said, still avoiding her Mother's eyes.   
  
"Well…I suppose I should call your father…no I'll just wait till he comes home. No need to stress him out at his meeting." Her mother said walking up the stairs of the home.  
  
"Wait…so that's it? That's all your going to say to me?" Miranda asked amazed.  
  
"Well…what am I supposed to say? There's nothing I can say. It's not as if you can undo this-"  
  
"Actually at this point you can." Miranda said interrupting her Mother's sentence.  
  
"Don't even think about that Miranda. It wont help to murder the poor child. It didn't ask for you to create it!" Her mother said harshly.  
  
The tears Miranda had been trying so hard to hold in managed to leak out. As one tear fell, the others came down harder and faster and Miranda began to sob uncontrollably. Mrs. Sanchez looked down the stairs as if she wanted to comfort her daughter but instead went into her bedroom and slammed the door. That night, her mother didn't leave the bedroom at all.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miranda woke up the next morning still in the clothes she had worn the night before. She wondered why she had such a horrible feeling in her heart then the memory of the night before flooded into her head. She groaned at the thought of it. She and her mother had always been fairly close and just to have had her mother look at her like that. That look of pure disappointment. Miranda stood up in front of her full length mirror and pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach. She could see no real difference in the size of it at this point. She inhaled and poked out her stomach as far as she could. She grimaced at the sight of the large bulge.  
  
"And to think it will be like 4 times worse than this." she said quietly to herself.   
  
She changed her clothes and walked downstairs to fix herself some breakfast. She was surprised to see her father sitting there already biting into a piece of toast. He looked up at the sound of her flip flops thwacking against the tile on the kitchen floor.   
  
He smiled brightly at her. "Buenas Dias mi hija bonita."  
  
"Hi Dad…" She said sitting down at the table next to him.   
  
"Que paso my little one? You look upset." He said looking concerned.   
  
"Oh…I guess im just tired." She said lamely.  
  
If her father had believed that her Mother ruined her story by coming down the stairs looking like she fought a mighty battle over the nights time. She had large bags under her eyes and her hair was all over the place as if she had been tossing and turning all night. Her eyes were a bright red and Miranda's heart sank, knowing that she was not the only one who cried herself to sleep.   
  
"What's wrong?" Her father said alarmed looking from Miranda to Mrs. Sanchez. The two women looked between each other and looked back at Mr. Sanchez.   
  
Mrs. Sanchez sighed loudly and said dully, "I think Miranda has something to tell you."  
  
"No…Mom…" Miranda begged. She didn't want to have to go through with it again.  
  
"Miranda don't expect me to feel sorry for you. You put yourself into this situation." Her mother said sternly.   
  
But with one look at her daughter she sighed and said to Mr. Sanchez, "Looks like we're going to be Grandparents."   
  
Mr. Sanchez looked at the tired, puffy eyed face of each woman. Then he looked Miranda right in the eye and gave her that same disappointed look her Mother had the night before. Miranda could feel her eyes well up with tears once again and ran from the kitchen table knocking over a chair   
  
"Miranda wait!" her father called but her mother told him, "Just let her go."  
  
Miranda grabbed her purse from where she had thrown it on the floor the night before and ran out the front door. 


	5. You were there too

Miranda walked into the Digital Bean feeling helpless. She figured even in the morning there had   
  
to be SOMEONE in there she knew. She just felt like getting away for the moment. To forget that   
  
she had another human being growing in her stomach. She hadn't realized she had been walking with  
  
her head down the entire time until she had to look up to see who had just called her name.  
  
"Miranda! Over here!"   
  
She looked up to see Justin Tudgeman sitting at the table with a large muffin in front of him.   
  
He was looking as gorgeous as ever with the light reflecting off the gold highlights in his wavy  
  
brown hair.   
  
"Oh god…" She said to herself, while pasting a fake smile on her face and walking up to him.   
  
"Hi Justin." She said in mock happiness.  
  
"Sit down sit down!" He said standing up to pull a chair out for her.   
  
"So, what brings you out so early Miranda?" He asked.  
  
"Oh…I just had a little fight with my mom that's all." She said.   
  
"And how about you? What brings you out so early on this school this beautiful morning?" She   
  
said smiling genuinely; his smile really was contagious.   
  
"Oh. After you told me about this place yesterday I begged my cousin to bring me so I could know   
  
where it was…" He trailed off turning a bright shade of crimson.  
  
At first Miranda smiled, flattered until she realized what he had just said. "Wait…your cousin   
  
isn't here with you now is he?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, he's right…right…Here!" He said looking up to see Larry standing at the table with two   
  
blended iced mochas in his hand.   
  
Larry looked at his cousin then looked at Miranda. His eyes kind of lingered on Miranda for a   
  
second and if it wasn't just her imagination she could have sworn he winked at her.   
  
"So you've met Miranda Sanchez." Larry said smirking.   
  
"Yeah…I met her yesterday by that park…You guys know each other?" Justin asked looking between   
  
the two.   
  
"Yeah…you could say so." Larry said smirking even bigger.   
  
The tone of voice he had used was enough to make her snatch the iced coffees from him and dump   
  
them over his head.   
  
Larry sat down at the table and that was when she noticed something different about him. She   
  
stared at him trying to figure it out. Larry mistook the looks as stares full of love (or lust)   
  
and he raised his right eyebrow at her, giving her (or at least attempting to) a very advancing   
  
look. She was about to roll her eyes in disgust when she realized…  
  
"Larry your clothes…your hair…its…different."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm trying to change my image a little before we get to high school." He said with a   
  
disgustingly conceited look on his face.  
  
"Well…um…Larry…I need to talk to you…" Miranda said looking down at the specks of white on the   
  
table. She figured that he'd find out sometime so she might as well tell him.   
  
"Yea, yea…take a number." Larry said with a grin on his face.  
  
Miranda looked at him in shock. This was not the Larry she had grown up knowing.   
  
"Don't look so surprised Miranda, I'm just kidding. Justin, could you give the lady and I some   
  
privacy?"  
  
Justin got up, looking a bit confused and walked to the computers in the back of the café.   
  
"So, what's up my love?" Larry asked, moving his chair closer to Miranda's.   
  
"I…I….remember that day before I left for Mexico?" Miranda asked.  
  
"How could I forget? I should have known that you'd come back for more of the Tudge sooner or   
  
later." He said smiling.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm trying to say Larry! I'm trying to say that I'm pregnant. Pregnant with   
  
YOUR baby!" Miranda yelled.  
  
Miranda looked around hoping that no one she knew over heard what she just admitted.   
  
Larry looked at Miranda in a state of shock. At first Miranda thought he was going to cry until   
  
his whole stature changed and he frowned at her.  
  
"Not my problem sweetie." Larry said flatly.  
  
"What? How can you say it's not your problem! You were there too!" Miranda said getting upset.  
  
"I don't have time for this, I mean next year I'm not going to be the dork you've always known me  
  
to be. I'm gonna change completely and start over. I can't exactly do that with a diaper bag over  
  
my shoulder." Larry stated while turning red in the face.  
  
"But…Larry this is so not like you…What's happened to you?" Miranda asked with tears forming in   
  
the sides of her eyes.  
  
"Look, if you spent your whole life being ridiculed by all of your peers you'd understand. Now   
  
I'm sorry but I can't help you." Larry said looking a little annoyed.  
  
"But…but….I didn't even WANT to! YOU were the one who said 'It'll be okay, nothing bad is going   
  
to happen.' YOU are the one who pushed me down when I tried to walk away. YOU YOU YOU! I don't   
  
NEED you! I wouldn't want my baby to even KNOW you let alone recognize you as it's father! So   
  
FORGET YOU just don't talk to me!" Miranda screamed not caring who heard her. She picked up her   
  
bag and stormed out of The Digital Bean not noticing Kate standing by the cappuccino machine. 


	6. All Cried Out

Justin got up from the computer he was at and stared at his cousin.

"What was that all about?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. And don't bother with Miranda, she's just a whore."

Miranda ran down the street with tears running down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. She wanted to feel the itching sensation. It helped her to know that she was alive. She had no clue where she was going, she just knew that she had to keep running. She kept running until her lungs were burning like fire. She looked up and realized that she had ran straight to Gordo's house. She walked up to the stoop and rang the doorbell. Gordo opened the door looking puffy eyed and with his hair unbrushed.

"Oh…I'm sorry…did I wake you?" Miranda asked.

Gordo looked from her running mascara to her red eyes and shook his head.

"No, come on in."

The second Gordo closed the door her eyes started to flood again. She couldn't hold it in any longer. It was as if someone had opened the floodgates to the Hoover dam.

"Miranda…Miranda, what's wrong?" Gordo asked alarmed.

"It was Larry!" Miranda sputtered through tears.

"What? Larry Tudgman...Oh Miranda...WHY?" Gordon said not realizing he had a look of complete disgust on his face.

Miranda started crying harder, filled with shame.

"I just came from the digital bean...I saw him..." Miranda's voice trailed off as her tears poured down her face.

"What happend Miranda?" Gordo asked, concerned.

"I...I...I told him about the baby and he said….he said…that he doesn't want to be a part of it!"

"What? He said that? I…I'll…I'm gonna go find him right now!" Gordo fumed with anger.

"No, it doesn't matter Gordo! Can't you see? It doesn't matter whether he cares or not! Either way my life is ruined! I might as well let him live his life! One ruined life is better than two right?"

"Miranda…I…." Gordo trailed off. He had no clue what to say to her.

Gordo led Miranda to the couch and held her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as she shed her tears. She cried and cried until no tears were left and she was just shaking and taking in short breaths.Eventually her breathing evened out and she stopped whimpering. Gordo continued to stroke her hair as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile

"Claire--you will NEVER believe what I heard this morning!" Kate smiled as she gossiped into her new flip phone.

"What? If it's about Alison Smith's new nose job, I already heard about that." Claire replied tactfully.

"No--it's even better! Miranda totally did it!" Kate spilled excitedly.

"Did what?" Claire asked cluelessly.

"Umm duh? Did IT!" Kate cried happily.

"Oh my god! Miranda 'holier than thou' Sanchez? As if! With who?"

"That's totally the best part! You will NEVER believe who it was with!" Kate made a dramatic pause to build up anticipation.

"Larry Tudgeman! Larry 'I only have one shirt' Tudgeman! Can you believe it! That complete whore! We haven't even gotten into high school yet and she's already sleeping around!" Kate announced.

"Uhh…Kate didn't you do it with Ethan in the middle of eighth grade?" Claire questioned.

"Umm…yea but that's different! Besides that's beyond the point! Miranda…got pregnant!"

Claire gasped.

"WHAT! Oh my gosh! This is too good to keep to myself! I'll call you back later Kate!"

Kate had a satisfied grin on her face as she flipped her phone closed. She plopped on her pink ruffled bed and stared into her wall mirror. Her grin faded as she realized what she had done. She shook her head and said to herself, "Popular girls don't have consciences…"


	7. You can count on people who care

Miranda opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in Gordo's arms.

"You okay now Miranda?" Gordo asked, concerned.

Miranda sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah...for now..."

"So...I hate to ask this...you don't have to answer if you don't want to...but...what made you do it with Larry Tudgeman?" Gordo asked curiously.

"Well...I really appreciated him helping me with my books so I invited him inside for a soda...He started telling me some ridiculous story about how he went to see "The Lord of the Rings" in costume. It was kind of cute...Then...he kissed me. It was unexpected and sweet. That's when I began to think that he wasn't as big of a dork as people make him out to be...So...I kissed him back. It was all totally innocent until he pushed me down on the couch...That's when I came to my senses...I...I told him to stop..."

Miranda looked up at Gordo, afraid to go on. She didn't want the flood of tears to begin again.

"Are you saying...that he raped you?" Gordo asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"No...I mean...I didn't pull away when he kissed me...I let him touch me..."

Gordo closed his eyes trying to get the image of Miranda and Larry out of his head.

"Did you want to have sex with him?" Gordo asked.

"No..." Miranda whispered.

"Did you say no?" Gordo asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes..." Miranda said, not lifting her eyes.

"Well...Miranda...that's rape..."

Miranda felt the burning sensation begging her eyes to release tears but the tears wouldn't come...she was all cried out.

* * *

Miranda walked home slowly, letting her purse drag the ground. When she arrived at her house she stood in front of the door, afraid of what she would experience inside. Miranda took a deep breath and opened the door. She found her parents at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. 

"Miranda!" Her father exclaimed when he noticed her standing at the door.

"Honey...please...come sit with us."

Miranda sat next to her father but avoided his gaze. They all sat in silence for a minute that seemed to be an eternity. The awkwardness could be cut with a knife.

"Mom..Dad? I'm SO sorry...I know you're both angry. I'm angry at myself --I know I screwed up big time. All I ask is that you don't send me away...I have so many friends here. I don't want to leave!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Miranda! We would never dream of sending you away! And we're not angry--just dissapointed. Your mother and I have been discussing it and we've decided to let you make the decision of what to do with your baby."

"Me? I don't know what to do! I don't want to have a baby...but I don't want to kill it. I don't want to give it away to someone else and have to live the rest of my life knowing that I have a kid out there somewhere...Every part of this sucks..."

Miranda's mother got up from her seat and put her arm around her 14 year old daughter.

"Well sweetie...whatever you decide--we're behind you one hundred percent ."


	8. Party over here!

Miranda sighed as she fell backward onto her bed. She felt so thankful that her parents supported her. Although the situation was still complicated, it seemed as if it had gotten better...at least for now. She couldn't believe that so much had happend and she hadn't spoke a word of it to Lizzie. It had been a week since she told her parents and Lizzie was still in the dark. Lizzie was supposed to be her best friend--her confidant, but lately it seemed that she was drifting farther and farther away. Every time Miranda tried to talk to her she was busy talking about Rome or hanging out with Kate. Miranda was afraid that she was loosing her best friend.

Miranda got off on her bed as she heard her mother calling her name.

"Yes?" she called down the stairs.

"Lizzie's on the phone for you!" Her mother called back.

"Okay I got it!" Miranda said as she picked up her purple phone that sat on her bed side table.

"Hey Miranda?" Lizzie's voice said over the phone.

"Yeah?"

" I was wondering if you'd like to sleepover tonight? My parents were supposed to come home from San Francisco tonight but they had some problems with their flight so they're staying overnight. I really don't want to be left home alone with the brat. Besides, I know we haven't really had time to talk. I'm sorry about that." Lizzie explained.

Miranda was estatic. This was the perfect time to tell Lizzie her news.

"Sure! I'll be over in about 10 minutes!" Miranda said.

Miranda threw some pajamas, jeans and a shirt in a bag and flew down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad? I'm going to spend the night at Lizzie's okay?" Miranda said to her parents who were sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Honey? Are you sure?" Her mom asked. "Are you feeling well enough?"

"Mom! I feel FINE!" Miranda whined.

"Well...be careful..." Her mom said frowning.

"Mom? I'm already pregnant. It's not like I can't get into much more trouble!" Miranda joked. She was feeling alot better now that she knew that her parents were behind her and Lizzie still wanted to be her best friend.

Her mom sighed and said, "Okay...have fun sweetie."

* * *

Miranda and Lizzie sat on the floor with a bowl of popcorn sitting between them.

"This movie is SO sad!" Lizzie said through tears.

"I know! It's so romantic though...I wish I had a guy as hot as Ryan Gosling being obsessed with me!" Miranda sighed.

"Don't worry Miranda. You'll find someone! We're going to be in high school next year. Plenty of hot older guys to choose from!" Lizzie gushed.

"Well...actually...I think im going to be home schooled for awhile..." Miranda started.

"What! WHY! Miranda!" Lizzie said with her hand half way between the popcorn bowl and her mouth.

"Well...I've been meaning to tell you that I'm---"

-RING!-

Lizzie reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh...hey Kate whats up!" Lizzie said happilly.

Miranda heard Kate's name and made a disgusted face while pretending to gag. Lizzie frowned at Miranda's behavior.

"Right now? No my parents aren't home...I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Lizzie said then paused.

"Well...okay...but not too many people okay? Yeah...okay bye!" Lizzie said then hung up the phone looking excited but a bit scared.

"What? What?" Miranda asked, curious.

"Kate's coming over...she's gonna bring a couple people with her." Lizzie explained.

"What! You're having a party?" Miranda asked, amazed.

"Well, no. It's just a little get together! You know, me, you, David, Kate, maybe Ethan and Claire."

"Well Ethan okay...but Kate and Claire? Since when do we hang out with THEM? And since when did you start calling Gordo, David?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda! We're going to high school next year. You need to grow up!" Lizzie said with an annoyed tone

"Well I'm sorry I'm not mature enough for you!" Miranda fired back.

Lizzie sighed.

"You know what? Let's just stop...this is stupid. Let's clean up this stuff before they come okay?" Lizzie said, pouting her pink glossed lips.

"Fine." Miranda said, picking up the popcorn bowl.

40 minutes later the house was filled with teenagers. Most of them Lizzie didn't even know.

"Kate! I thought you said that this was going to be a SMALL get together?" Lizzie whispered to Kate while trying not to freak out.

"Lizzie, it's no big deal! You're parents aren't going to be home till tommorow! Chill out and have some fun! Look theres Jake Manning. He's totally checking you out!" Kate announced.

Lizzie looked over her shoulder and sure enough a tall brunette guy was smiling at her. She smiled back but then remembered her boyfriend who was currently somewhere, lost in the mass of teenagers who were invading Lizzie's house.

"I'm gonna go find Gor---I mean David." Lizzie said as she walked away from Kate.

Lizzie stood on her tip toes trying to see over the heads of the crowd of kids in her living room. She pushed her way into the kitchen where she didn't find Gordo but did find two older boys carrying two large kegs into her house.

"What? What is this?" Lizzie exclaimed dramatically.

The boys looked at each other, shrugged and kept making their way into the living room.

"I need to find Gordo...he'll know what to do." Lizzie said, thinking out loud.

She began to walk out of the kitchen but a slight movement outside the kitchen window caught her eye. She ran to the window to see Miranda and Gordo sitting on the swings in her backyard. She knew she shouldn't, but she felt a twang of jealousy. She started to walk out into the yard, but stopped as she saw Gordo embrace Miranda.

"It's okay...," she said to herself. "They're just frie--"

Lizzie gasped as she saw Gordo kiss Miranda on the forehead. He then began to stroke Miranda's hair. Lizzie felt tears come to her eyes and ran out the door.

"Thanks Miranda! Thanks alot!" Lizzie yelled through tears.

"What!" Miranda said as he pulled away from Gordo.

"It's not what you think." Gordo said calmly.

"It's not what I think?" Lizzie screamed. "I come looking for you guys to ask for advice and I find you two cuddling alone in the backyard ? What am I supposed to think? I can't believe you two! I really cant! You are the two I thought I could count on...I guess not." Lizzie said with tears streaming down her face.

"Wait--you're lecturing ME on being reliable? I've been trying to talk to you for days but you were always too busy for me! And what about Gordo? You think he doesn't notice you flirting with the high school guys Kate hangs out with? You think he's just gonna sit around waiting for you to call?"

"Miranda...stop.." Gordo said quietly.

"Gordo! You were just saying how selfish Lizzie's been. Why are you being such a whipped chicken?" Miranda exclaimed.

"Miranda! Just stop! You're not helping...just...stop." Gordo said getting off the swing. "Come on Lizzie...let's go talk...alone." Gordo said pulling Lizzie into the house.

Miranda sat alone in the backyard, shivering from the cold. She held her arms around herself tight.

"Why do I always mess things up?" She said to herself.


	9. It runs in the family

Miranda sat on the couch watching Kate and her friends take shots from small glass cups. Suddenly she felt someone sit down next to her. 

"Want one?" said a familar handsome boy holding out a can of beer.

"Justin! Hi! And...no." Miranda said sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Justin asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah..I'm just having trouble with Liz--"Miranda started but was interrupted by Ethan's cheers of "Toga! Toga! Toga!"

"You wanna get out of here? Go some place where we can talk?" Justin offered.

"Yeah...we can go into upstairs...I really just need someone to talk to." Miranda explained.

Justin and Miranda headed up the stairs silently. They opened up the door to Lizzie's room but were surprised to see two kids kissing fervently in her bed.

"Oops! Sorry!" Miranda called, closing the door quickly.

Miranda led Justin into Matt's room.

"Is this Lizzie's little brother's room? Where is he?" Justin asked.

"When a few more kids than Lizzie planned showed up, she forced him to go over his friend Lanny's house." Miranda explained.

"Oh." Justin said sitting down on Matt's bed. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Miranda to sit.

Miranda sat and stared into Justin's eyes. They were big and light brown. She barely even noticed as he leaned in closer towards her. She jumped back as his lips touched hers.

"Justin...I wanted to talk. Just talk." Miranda explained.

"Yeah...just like you invited Larry in just to talk." Justin said matter of factly.

"Larry...he told you?" Miranda said with her eyes on the ground.

"Yes...now stop acting like you've never done this before." Justin said, pushing Miranda down on the bed.

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers again. She felt him slip his hands under her shirt.

"I am a slut..." She thought to herself. "I am a whore."

She froze as he unzipped her low rise jeans. Suddenly she came to her senses. She opened her eyes.

"I am NOT letting this happen again!" She cried.

She hit him in the head with a gigantic plastic dinosaur that was lying on the bed next to her.

"OW! You bitch!" Justin yelped, clutching his head.

Miranda jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, down the stairs and towards the front door. She grabbed the knob but stopped as she heard her name. She looked over to where the voice was and saw Claire talking to a group of kids. All their backs were turned to Miranda and they didn't notice her standing behind them.

"Yup..pregnant. Miranda Sanchez." Claire giggled.

"But...she doesn't have a boyfriend." Ethan said amazed.

"So? You know, she's a complete whore! Didn't you see her go upstairs with Tudgeman's cousin just now?" Claire said looking disgusted.

"Dude...I thought they just went up there to talk." Ethan answered.

"Ethan? You're more clueless than I thought." a girl Miranda recognized as a cheerleader laughed.

"Clueless? Dude! That movie was off the hook!" Ethan cried.

All the kids in the group groaned at Ethan's random outburst.

"Well anyways, I heard that she's already gotten an abortion." Kate announced.

"Really? I don't think so. She looks like she's getting a little chunky!" Someone called.

They all started to laugh and didn't even notice as Miranda slipped out the front door.


	10. Invasion of the party poopers

Miranda ran down the dark street with tears running down her face. She ran for about a minute or two until she realized that someone was calling her name. She turned around and saw Gordo about a half a block away with his hands on his knees.

"Miranda..." Gordo said, breathless. "I've been following you for about 2 blocks! I kept screaming your name but you wouldn't stop!"

"I'm sorry, I just..." Miranda's voice trailed off, thinking of what Kate and her friends said.

"I heard what they said...and it doesn't matter. Those creeps have the combined IQ of a mushroom. If the only thing they can do for entertainment is make fun of others misfortune, they've got alot of growing up to do." Gordo said.

"Thanks Gordo...you're a really great friend..." Miranda said, reaching out to give Gordo a hug. "Wait...what happend with you and Lizzie? I'm sorry about before...I didn't mean to butt in."

"Don't worry, I explained to her that you were upset and she seemed to feel better. Last time I saw her she was taking shots of tequila and hanging all over that Jake Manning guy." Gordo shrugged.

"I'm sorry Gordo." Miranda frowned.

"Eh...it's okay. I guess that's the price I have to pay for dating one of the most popular girls in school." Gordo sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you home. It's dark. I wouldn't want anyone to kidnap you and my new god child." Gordo said smiling.

"Hey, who said that you're going to be the Godfather?" Miranda joked.

"Hey, i'll make you an offer you can't refuse." Gordo said in a terrible italian accent.

Miranda laughed as they walked toward her house. Eventually they got near Lizzie's house. You could hear the music and laughing from 2 houses away.

"I want to go back in." Miranda said.

"What? Why?" Gordo asked, looking confused.

"If I just run away from them I'm letting them win...besides, I told my Mom I'd be back tomorrow morning. If I come home now she'll want to know why." Miranda said.

"Okay...I've got your back. If you wanna leave, let me know so I can walk you home okay?" Gordo said as they walked towards the front door.

When Miranda walked in the door the first thing she saw was Kate point at her and giggle. Miranda was about to turn around and walk right back out but a very drunk Lizzie stopped her.

"MuhmuhmuhMiranda! HIIIIII! Whats UPPPPPPPPPP homie?" Lizzie said, grabbing on to Miranda's shoulders.

"Lizzie! How much did you have to drink?" Miranda asked.

"Not alot! Just one or five shots of tequila!" Lizzie giggled.

"What happend to your shirt?" Miranda asked as she realized that Lizzie was only wearing a blue bra and her jeans.

"I dunno! Some boy took it! He was cute! Like that guy on degrassi! The one who sings that song!" Lizzie said as she struggled to stand on top of the coffee table. "OOOOOOOOOOH I'm in looooooooove! With yoooouuuuuuuuu!" She sang at the top of her lungs.

Miranda noticed Kate hold up her cell phone in Lizzie's direction. Kate's CAMERA phone.

"Hey, gimme that." Miranda demanded as she grabbed for the phone.

"No, get away from me you freak!" Kate squealed.

"Delete the picture. Delete it now." Miranda growled.

"Or what?" Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"Or...Look Ethan is flirting with Claire!" Miranda yelled, pointing in the direction behind Kate.

Kate whirled around and Miranda grabbed her cellphone.

"What? Hey! You bitch!" Kate yelled as she grabbed for her cell. "God Miranda, if you weren't pregnant I would SO have to hurt you right now."

"Well I am and that's too bad isn't it." Miranda smirked as she deleted the picture of Lizzie on the coffee table from Kate's phone.

"What? Miranda? You're having a baby? You are with CHILD? Can I be her sister?" Lizzie giggled as Gordo pulled her off the coffee table. "Miraaaaaanda! I thought we were saving ourselves for marriage! Or Ryan gosling! hahahaha! Ryan Gosling! He wouldn't have sex with you anyway because you're too much of a freak!" hahaha!" Lizzie said laughing loudly.

"Lizzie stop." Gordo said while trying to pull Lizzie into the kitchen.

"Let go of me Smordo! Hahaha Gordo! Did you know that means fat in spanish? Fat like Miranda is going to get?" Lizzie yelled.

Someone turned off the music and Lizzie became the main attraction of the party.

"Lizzie. STOP. You're drunk. You're making a scene." Gordo said, still trying to pull her out of the room.

"LET GO! You don't own me Gordo! In fact, I'm going to go makeout with Jake Manning. JAKE MANNING. He's in 10th grade. On the FOOTBALL team! What are you Gordo? I know what you are. You're BORING. B-A-R-E-N-G! Boring! HAHAHA!" Lizzie giggled as she fell to the ground.

"Whatever Lizzie...let's go Miranda. I'm sure you can stay over my house tonight." Gordo said as he looked at Lizzie in disgust.

"Be careful kids--you wouldn't want to get her pregnant again!" Kate yelled as Miranda grabbed her bag.

"Shut up Kate." Gordo said and headed towards the front door. As he reached out to grab the knob, the door opened.

Lizzie's parents stood on the front porch with shocked looks on their faces.

"WHAT is going on here!" Mrs.McGuire screamed.

Everyone at the party froze.

"Everyone OUT before I call all of your parents!" Mr.McGuire yelled.


	11. The letter

The next morning Gordo rang the McGuire's doorbell.

A tired but happy Matt answered the door.

"Oh hi Gordo, sorry, but Lizzie isn't going to be allowed to have company for a LONG time." Matt said smilling widely.

"That's okay. I don't really want to see her anyway. Can you give her this for me?" Gordo asked, holding out a letter to Matt.

"Sure...but for a minimal fee of five dollars." Matt grinned.

"Maaaaaaatt just give the letter to your sister." Mrs.McGuire called from the other room.

"Fine." Matt said frowing. "See ya later Gordo. Probably in about five years! Hahaha" Matt laughed as he closed the door.

Gordo walked away as he thought about what happend the night before. As soon as Lizzie's parents had arrived home he and Miranda fled out the back door, leaving the extremely drunk Lizzie lying on her living room floor. He felt kind of bad about that. In earlier times, they would have never left Lizzie like that. They would have at least stayed around to try to make up some kind of lie to make it seem better to her parents...but that was in the past. Miranda and Gordo ran all the way to his house and didn't stop until they were in his room. They giggled and fell on the bed, exhausted.

"Oh...umm..you take the bed Miranda." Gordo offered.

"No, I couldn't. This is your house." Miranda argued.

"Hey, this is me, Gordo the nice guy. Now take the bed and shut up!" Gordo joked.

Miranda giggled and closed her eyes. Gordo sighed and sat down in front of his computer. He looked back at Miranda who had already fallen asleep. Her dark hair had fallen across her face. For the first time he really looked at her and realized how beautiful she was. She wasn't nessesarilly cute like Lizzie but she had this dark beauty that Lizzie lacked. Lizzie...what was he going to do about her...He opened up wordpad and started to write.

Dear Lizzie,

I really don't even know how to start this letter. Everything that happend tonight was just weird. Watching you and Kate's group...I just lost all respect for you. You're not the kind, sweet, funny girl that I used to know. Somewhere in Rome you lost all of that. I realize that you were under the influence tonight and you probably didn't mean the things you said...but I just can't sit back and pretend like everything is the same as it used to be. You weren't the only one that changed this summer. I did too. So did Miranda. I think Rome was the first time that the three of us had ever been apart. Suddenly Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo just became Lizzie and Gordo. Then somewhere along the way...you lost me too. I'm probably not making much sense right now...but what I'm trying to say is...it's over Lizzie. I just can't be your sidekick anymore. I've realized this summer that I'm my own person. I just really need to find out who I am and what I want right now. In the meantime, go ahead and go for Jake Manning. I'm sure he's more your type anyway. Remember, I love you and I always will.

Sincerely,

David


	12. The end

Gordo walked towards Miranda's house after he dropped the letter of at Lizzie's. Her mother opened the door.

"Buenos Dias Gordo! Are you here to see Miranda? She's still sleeping but when she's awake I'll--"

"Already awake Mom!" Miranda interrupted.

"Oh, well...you haven't eaten breakfast yet..." Her Mom said raising her eyebrows.

"Come on Mom! I'll grab a muffin at the Digital bean!" Miranda whined.

"No, Miranda. You went out yesterday, don't you think you're already in enough trouble?" Miranda's Mom said raising her eyebrows.

"Mrs.Sanchez, I just wanna talk to Miranda for a couple minutes...out here on the porch is okay." Gordo pleaded.

"Fine...Miranda I want you back in here in ten minutes okay?" Mrs. Sanchez warned.

"Okay, Mom." Miranda said, turning red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that...She's been a little stern ever since she found out about...yeah..." she said after her mother had closed the door behind her.

"It's okay." Gordo answered as he sat down on the porch swing.

Miranda sat down next to Gordo and looked at him. In the past couple days he had been by her side and had stood up for her more times than he ever had before. Yeah, they had always been friends but it was always about Lizzie with him. For the first time it seemed like he actually cared about her just as much.

"Gordo...thanks for being there for me." Miranda said quietly.

"No problem...that's what best friends are for right?" Gordo answered.

"Right...Gordo? After I have this baby...are things ever going to get back to the way they used to be?" Miranda asked.

"I dont know Miranda...I dont know..." Gordo shook his head sadly.

Gordo and Miranda sat silently on the swing until her Mother called her back inside.

"Well...bye Gordo..." Miranda whispered as she walked back into her house.

Gordo headed home as tears filled his eyes. He had lied to Miranda because he didn't want to upset her but he knew the truth.

Things would never be the same.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading my story guys. I'll be writing a sequel called So much for my happy ending, if you want me to let you know when i post it--just tell me:)


End file.
